


The Lion and the Dwarf

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine as dog walkers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Dwarf

As far as student job goes, dog walker is pretty sweet.

Sure, Blaine has to manage between 5 and 7 dogs at the same time, but a) it gives him a great work out and he's paid to do it; b) they're all mostly well-behaved; c) talk about fluffy companions; d) they're all fairly affectionate with him now that they're familiair with him and and his scent.

And Blaine loves being caught in a puppy pile.

He has a routine, now : he picks up the more energetic ones first - namely, Cornelius and Pompom, respectively a Pembroke Welsh Corgi and a weirdly spazzing Pomeranian - to get them the longer walk ; then he picks up Coco and Chanel (no kidding), the two labradors from Mrs. Zion, who largely contribute into calming the smaller dogs.

And then he picks up Baozi.

 

The young red Chow chow is his favorite, by far - though Blaine will never say it to the other dogs he walks. Her pace is slower than the other but once they reach the park, she plays well with the others, always curious about meeting new dogs, and she's surprisingly gentle with the smaller ones.

But most of the time, she stays by Blaine's side, nudging his hand to get petted and watches over the playground like some sort of Lady watching over her land.

Blaine adores that dog.

One of the many perks of being a dog walker.

But today, for some reason, Baozi seems to be excited, or nervous, and she pulls on her leash like a maddog - seriously, Blaine feels like his arm is going to pop out of its socket.

Luckily, Coco seems to take charge - after looking at Blaine with what looks like pity - and the young Chow Chow calms down a little.

Once they reach the park, predictably, Blaine lets her out of the leash first and the young dog bounds and runs as soon as she's free.

There must be something in the air, Blaine muses, but he gathers all the leashes and goes to talk with the other walkers and owners.

It's a nice Fall day, sunny and frosty - you can tell that actual Winter is just around the corner.

Blaine turns his head to enjoy the Sun for a moment when the dor to the park squeaks and out of reflex, Blaine turns his head to see the newcomer.

The man is tall, the man is beautiful, the man is clearly overshelf with his herd of corgis.

Blaine stands up and goes to help him close the gate. The newcomer has 4 corgis on leash, and they are an energetic bunch - all for one, smaller than the other with a beautiful blueish coat who seems shyer than his peers.

"Thank you so much," Corgi Man says with a relieved smile as he kneels to unleash all of them. Three of the corgis start running immediately, jumping over each other and sniffing the other dogs with curiosity.

"Come on, Breeze," Corgi Man says softly to the little one who stays between his legs.

"Breeze ?" Blaine asks before he can stop himself and the man looks at him with an amused crooked smile.

"Pacific Breeze - his owners didn't go too far to pick up his name," he replies, petting the dog's soft ears.

"Don't you want to play ?" he asks, to the dog this time and Blaine berates himself for wishing it was adressed to him.

The corgi whines, looking up at his walker with, well, wide puppy eyes and as the man starts walking toward a bench, Breeze follows him, sitting under the bench and almost hidding himself behind the man's feet.

"I'm Kurt by the way - I just took up that job and my building is filled with Corgis so I figured ..." the man introduces himself as Blaine followed him to the bench, standing next to the bench to keep an eye on his "pack".

"Blaine," he replies with a smile, holding up his gloved hand for Kurt to shake.

"Thank you again for your help," Kurt says warmly, "I didn't expect them to be so - so excited !"

"Corgis usually are balls of fun," Blaine comments - he spots Cornelius sniffing one of Kurt's Corgis and he thinks that he'll have to make sure that the Corgi behaves.

And then Baozi walks toward him - apparently she has had enough of fun and now she wants to stay with him.

"What a pretty Chow Chow," Kurt coos and Blaine feels proud of her, even though she's not his dog per se.

"She's a beauty, isn't she ?" he simply says, dragging his fingers in her "mane" like she likes it. "Kurt, meets Baozi. Baozi, Kurt and Breeze," he says, gesturing between them all.

Baozi looks at him and back at Kurt, before cocking her head to the side, staring at the young Corgi. She lies down in front of the two men, bringing her muzzle at the Corgi's level and makes a low sound, not exactly a bark but not a growl either.

Blaine's smile widens as he looks at the smaller dog crouching to get closer, until their noses are practically touching.

"Should we leave them alone or ...?" Kurt says, laughter shaking his voice.

"Looks like love at first sight," Blaine replies, a blush covering his face and ears the moment he realizes what he just said.

The pink blush on Kurt's cheekbones makes him feel better about it though.

"I - I should go back," he says with an apologetic smile.

Kurt looks disappointed for a moment before cocking his head to the side. "Will you come back here tomorrow ?"

Blaine nods, preparing the leashes. "Yep - every day around 3PM."

Kurt smiles knowingly at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

On his way back, Blaine may slip an extra treat to Baozi.

\---

One month later

"Breeze !"

Kurt calls after the blue Corgi but it's no use : now that his best friend in the whole world is in sight, the once shy dog can't be tamed and rushes to welcome her at the gate.

Kurt barely manages to stay where he is and not run to welcome his own best friend and lover.

"Hello little cocktail," Blaine coos as Breeze barks joyfully at him while he unties the different leashes.

Baozi looks down at him, as if she tries to tell him "alright, alright, I'm here now, calm down you're going to pull something" and Kurt lets out a giggle.

However, Blaine keeps one dog in a leash, one very young pup, with a black and white coat who sticks to his feet.

"And who is that ?" Kurt asks as Blaine comes to sit next to him and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Kurt, please meet Katy Purry," Blaine says, lifting the puppy to his lap. "My very own dog," he adds, preening a little.

Kurt snorts at the name, but he has to admit that she is a very pretty puppy. "Congratulations, Blaine," he comments, pressing a more centered kiss to Blaine's lips. "Your own dog - how adult of you."

Blaine starts blushing and he looks at Kurt with something like hesitation in his eyes. "Maybe she could be - our dog ?"

Kurt looks back at him for a beat before taking Katy from him and pets her under her neck.

"You mean that ?" he asks and Blaine starts worrying his lower lip.

"It's too soon isn't it - I knew that it would be too soon, oh God, don't freak out, okay, forget about hmph-," he starts babbling but Kurt shakes his head before pressing a finger to his mouth.

"It's not too soon," he says with a pointed look. "I'm this close to ask you to move in with me, so don't talk to me about moving too fast."

In the distance, they can hear barking and playful growls, but it doesn't matter : they don't really register anything out of the two of them.

And the ball of fur between them.


End file.
